


Rainy Day Recreation

by RobertCop3



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Honeymoon, Romance, Sixty-Nining, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: New smut-fic set in my main timeline. Andy and Mai have just gotten married, and while on their honeymoon in Hawaii, the newlywed ninjas find themselves stuck indoors on a rainy day. It seems they'll need to find some way to pass the time... Contains nudity/sex.





	Rainy Day Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> So, following a bit of a “dry spell,” I am back with more smut featuring one of my favorite Fatal Fury/King of Fighters OTPs! This one takes place in my main timeline, on Andy and Mai's honeymoon. 
> 
> All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games or the anime.
> 
> And you probably figured it out yourself, but: Rated M for nudity and sex. Adults only, please.

Morning. It had always been Mai Shiranui’s favorite time of the day: getting up with the sun, seeing its first life-giving rays come through the kitchen window as she prepared a healthy meal to nourish her body, mind and spirit, ending the forced fast brought on by the previous night’s sleep. After that, she would usually go to her gym where she would work on her ninjutsu forms or do a sensual dance with her fans, letting herself become one with the rhythm of movement as she wondered what discoveries or adventures the day had in store for her.

Now, as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up on the large king-sized bed of the honeymoon suite she was in, the ninja girl was reminded of how mornings had recently become a lot more special. _Another beautiful day in paradise_, she thought as she stretched luxuriously under the satin sheets. And she meant this both literally and figuratively. Though she still needed to fill out the necessary paperwork when she got home, her name was now Mai Shiranui-Bogard, as she’d recently tied the knot with Andy Bogard, the man who had been her Prince Charming ever since Mai had started blossoming into womanhood at age thirteen, and the new couple were in the middle of their honeymoon, spending two weeks in Hawaii.

In the dimness of the room, Mai turned to the blond man who was still asleep next to her. There was a small part of Mai that kept thinking this was all a dream, that eventually she would wake up to find herself back in her dojo, sleeping alone on her old futon. But every morning since they’d gotten to the islands, she’d open her eyes, and still find Andy sleeping next to her, a small golden wedding ring wrapped around his finger, similar to the one she wore.

She leaned in close and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. _This really isn’t a dream. He’s all mine now_. Mai had believed since high school that she and Andy were meant for each other, but it was only in recent years, after their travels around the world (and the incident in Israel), that Andy had started to seriously explore his feelings for Mai. But even then, Mai had been wondering if she would ever wear his ring. Then, two years ago, Andy had gone off on a training journey, and spending time away from Mai must have made him realize how much she really meant to him, because he’d proposed to her the day he got back.

The wedding date had needed to be pushed back after what happened at the King of Fighters tournament last year, but now the two were finally married. Mai gave a happy sigh and gazed at her new husband as he continued to sleep.

The first thing Andy Bogard saw when he opened his eyes was Mai on her side next to him, dressed in her usual sleepwear of a form-fitting red camisole and red thong panties, chin resting in the palms of her hands as she gazed at him through those luminous brown eyes. Even in the early waking hours, with no makeup on her face and her long reddish-brown hair disorganized from sleep, the Japanese woman was still glamorously beautiful.

“Good morning, my noble warrior,” Mai said with a smile.

Andy smiled back at her as he sat up on the bed. “Good morning, my beautiful kunoichi.”

Mai giggled as she leaned in closer. “Andy, my sweet, hunky hubby: have I told you lately how madly in love I am with you?”

“Only about ten times yesterday,” Andy responded.

Mai leaned in a little more, planted a tender kiss on his lips. “But I haven’t said it today. So... I am madly in love with you, Andy Bogard.”

“I love you too, Mai,” Andy whispered back, and kissed her again. “Very much.”

Mai wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, nuzzling the nape of his neck. Andy held her close, his chin resting on the soft pillow of her hair. After a few minutes, Mai got up and moved over to the full-length mirror attached to the bathroom door. She hummed softly as she stood in front of it and ran a hairbrush through her long, flowing tresses. Andy tried to keep his eyes on her upper body, but his gaze kept moving down to the toned swell of her buttocks, framed perfectly by the stringy red fabric of her thong.

Through the reflection in the glass, Mai could see what he was looking at and giggled. “Like what you see, baby?” She asked, and gave her butt a small shimmy, swaying her plump cheeks from side to side.

“Always,” Andy told her breathlessly, mesmerized by the movement of that glorious ass. Mai giggled again, then she placed her hairbrush back on the dresser and bounced back towards the bed, snuggling up against Andy once more.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Andy asked his wife.

“Same as yesterday: to the beach to soak up some rays. Then when lunch rolls around, I figured we could drive over to that stand we found the other day, the one with the really good ahi tuna, and get some of their spicy poke bowls.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Andy said. “Maybe after lunch, we should do some shopping. Our first week is over, so we might want to start thinking about what souvenirs we want to buy for people back home.”

“I agree,” said Mai. “And if we’re exploring, I want to see if we can find a more secluded beach than the one outside the hotel: someplace off the beaten track no one knows about, where I can sunbathe naked.”

“You’re pretty much doing that already,” Andy pointed out. Mai had been quick to learn that the locals here on the islands had a very relaxed attitude. The first time she and Andy had gone to the beach, and Mai had stretched out on a lounge chair to sunbathe, no one had batted an eye when she doffed her bikini top. She'd still gotten plenty of looks from everyone else around them, as was expected, but no one had walked over to her and told her to cover up. So she’d been sunbathing topless all week.

“Well, yeah, but I still have to wear my bottoms,” Mai explained. “And you know I hate tan lines. Besides, I also know you don’t like all those men staring at me when I’m working on the tan.”

Andy nodded his head. “Yeah, I keep trying to tell myself that all they can do is look, while I’m the only one who gets to touch. But it still gets on my nerves.”

Mai gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “I know, baby. And you’re doing such a great job controlling your temper. That’s why I wanna find a secluded beach. So you don’t have to worry about horny losers ogling me. Plus, I can get naked and tan evenly all over. And maybe... if the beach is far enough off the beaten track, we can make love on it as the sun goes down.”

She felt Andy give a small shiver of pleasure at that thought. So Mai began to stroke his bare chest as she went on, her voice becoming softer, more seductive. “I’ve had this fantasy ever since we got here. The two of us, alone on a beach at sunset, no one else around but the trees and the birds, our naked bodies joined together amidst the beauty of nature, two lovers in the wild surrendering to their animal passion, you thrusting into me with all your might... and if the beach is secluded enough, you can make me scream as loud as you want, right before I cream all over your cock...”

Beneath the fabric of his sweatpants, Andy could feel his manhood stiffening, and he grabbed Mai by the shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

Mai led him on for another minute, and then gently pushed him back. “Later, Andy, later... save it for when we find the right spot, okay? Then you can do anything you want to me.”

Andy took several calming breaths. “Okay, Mai. You’ve _definitely_ sold me on the idea of finding a secluded beach.”

The buxom kunoichi giggled at her husband. “Great! I thought that might work. But right now, it’s time for breakfast on the deck.” Mai jumped up from the bed once more and started towards the large picture window overlooking the deck of their suite, and the beautiful ocean scenery beyond. She grabbed the curtains and threw them open, expecting to see the rising sun sparkling on the sapphire blue of the Pacific...

...Instead, she was met with murky gray clouds covering the normally bright azure of the Polynesian sky. A shower of rain fell steadily from those clouds, drumming on the deck outside. Out at sea, a fork of lightning could be seen through the mist, followed a few seconds later by a rumble of thunder.

“Aw, poop,” Mai grumbled at the rain outside, seeing all their plans shattering. “Andy, can you find the Weather Channel?”

Andy picked up the remote, turned on the TV, and then picked up the small guide on his nightstand. A few minutes later, they learned that the bad weather was expected to continue throughout the day, finally giving way to more sunshine tomorrow morning.

“Nuts,” Mai said as she sank back onto the bed, a pouty expression on her face. “Well, so much for finding that beach now.”

She then felt Andy’s hand close around her own. “Well, the sun is supposed to come back out tomorrow, according to that forecast we watched. We can always look for it then.”

After a minute, Mai sat up on the bed, still holding her husband’s hand, and turned to face him. “I guess you’re right, Andy. We’ve still got another week. But if we’re stuck inside today, I think we ought to make the most of it.”

“What’d you have in mind?” Andy asked her, hopeful that he and Mai would resume their activity from a few minutes ago.

“Well, why don’t you sit tight here? And I’ll go whip us up some breakfast in bed.”

“Oh... okay. Do you need help?”

Mai gave Andy’s hand a kiss, and then let go of it. “No, I’ve got this. You just wait right here, and I’ll be back in no time with something hot and tasty for you.” She gave him another kiss on the forehead, then jumped from the bed and bounced out of the room, pausing momentarily in the doorway to flash Andy a sly smile and a wink.

Andy stared at her again as she left, once more mesmerized by the soft swaying motion of her hips and buttocks. _God, she’s so beautiful. How on earth did a guy like me ever win her heart? Especially when it took me so long to realize how much she means to me_.

Andy continued to ponder this question as he rested his head back down against the pillow, gazed up at the ceiling, listened to the storm outside. He really was lucky when he thought about it. Not only had the most beautiful woman on the planet (maybe the entire galaxy) been infatuated with him since high school, but she had remained faithful. Even during the long years when Andy had been training to avenge his father, and did his best to shut Mai out and hide his attraction to her, not wanting to form any lasting attachments because he knew that there was always a chance he might die while fighting Geese Howard, she never dated anyone else in their high school, although she had boys throwing themselves at her left and right.

Even after Andy left Japan without saying goodbye to her, traveled abroad for an entire year, and then never bothered to call when he returned to the country, she had stayed single, and waited for him. She’d recently admitted on their wedding night that she had been on some dates with other men during Andy’s absence, but she never went out with any of them more than once. “Because none of them could ever hold my attention, Andy,” she’d told him after they’d finished making love. “My heart has always belonged to you, even after you broke it. I knew that you never meant to break it, that deep down inside, you did have strong feelings for me. That’s why I waited. Because I knew we were meant to be together, that you were the only man for me.”

Andy could think of lots of women who would probably have given up and found someone else after Andy had left the dojo. Especially when they were as beautiful as Mai and could have any man they wanted without even trying. It really did boggle his mind sometimes. Even though Mai loved it when other people lavished attention on her, she would still never let anyone else touch her, because Andy would always be first in her mind and heart.

He was still trying to figure out how he’d pulled that off when he heard the cheerful voice of his new wife outside the bedroom door. “Are you ready for breakfast, honey?”

“Yes, Mai,” Andy called back as he sat up in the bed.

“Well, then, come get it while it’s hot.” Mai appeared in the doorway and leaned casually against the frame, hands resting above her hips on the slender curves of her midriff.

Mai did not appear to be carrying any breakfast. She also did not appear to be wearing any clothing. Though her nudity was concealed, the “outfit” could not be considered clothing by any stretch of the imagination: the ninja girl had smeared a generous amount of chocolate sauce over the vast surfaces of her enormous breasts, then put a small dollop of whipped cream over each nipple. Down at her nether regions, she’d applied more whipped cream in the shape of bikini panties, with a large triangle covering her pubic mound, while two “strings” trailed off on either side of her wide, curvy hips.

Andy could not tell if she’d applied any in the back, nor did he care. All he could do was to gaze in awe at his ninja goddess, his breath catching in his throat. Mai's body was already a natural wonder, that perfect combination of solid muscle and soft, feminine curves, her voluptuous measurements the exact ideal for the perfect Japanese woman. More incredible was that Mai had been gifted with these endowments by nature, whereas most women would need to spend God knows how much on cosmetic surgery to have what Mai possessed simply through puberty's good graces. Those features were even more stunning now, under a skimpy bikini made of sundae toppings, combined with the gorgeous tan Mai had been working on all week. Mai looked good enough to eat, and judging by the lust shining in her eyes, that was exactly what she had in mind.

“Come on, Andy,” Mai purred seductively at him. “Eat up while it’s nice and hot.”

Andy’s brain, however, seemed to have blown a fuse, as he continued to stare at the vision of classic Japanese beauty posing in the doorway. “Oh, my god, Mai...” he sputtered. “You look so... so... I mean you’re so... you’re just... Oh, Mai...”

She giggled and flashed Andy a sly wink. “I can see you like it, Andy, baby. Now... get over here and eat your breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day, you know.”

At hearing those words, Andy’s brain finally restored control to his motor functions, and he rose from the bed and started towards her, a very visible bulge in the crotch of his sweatpants. He was halfway to Mai when the ninja girl’s eyes flicked casually down to his waistline. “Isn’t it a little too warm in here for those pants, Andy?”

Andy nodded, and quickly yanked down both his pants and his boxers, stepping out of them as he moved closer to Mai, leaving him as naked as she was. As Andy got within range, Mai arched her back slightly, thrusting out her very ample chest in Andy’s direction.

It was at that moment that a flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by a clap of thunder that was louder than before. That, combined with the edible bikini Mai was wearing, seemed to awaken Andy’s more primal side. Normally he would have started with Mai’s lips, but this time he went straight for her breasts. He pulled her as close to him as he could without smearing the confections on her body, and began to run his tongue slowly up the ample curve of her flesh, tasting the sweet chocolate that coated her bosom, loving how it it mixed with the taste of sandalwood that was usually on Mai's supple skin.

He felt his wife shudder with pleasure as his tongue moved up the contour of her breast, until finally he came to her nipple, feeling how hard it was even through the whipped cream coating. His mouth closed around the sensitive flesh, slurping up every last bit of cream as he hungrily sucked Mai’s nipple, his teeth lightly teasing her plump pink areola.

“Ah! Oh, Andy!” Mai gasped as her husband toyed with her sensitive nub. She always loved watching Andy play with her breasts, but watching him lick the syrup from them as well... was causing a more intense heat than usual to build between her legs. Already she could feel her juices start to trickle out, running slowly down her inner thighs, taking some of the whipped cream with them.

Andy moved his ministrations to Mai's opposite breast, planting his lips squarely against its vast surface and sucking in like a vacuum, lapping up as much of the sweet, warm chocolate coating as he could. He moved in a wide circle around Mai's nipple, avoiding the dollop of whipped cream that still rested there, though his chin smudged it a little in the process. As he worked, his left hand closed around Mai's other breast, lightly squeezing and fondling her soft, perky flesh. A healthy amount of chocolate sauce was transferred to Andy's hand, which was transferred again just a few seconds later as Andy reached down to squeeze Mai's backside, leaving a sticky brown handprint on one of her plump butt cheeks.

Meanwhile, Andy putting his lips everywhere on Mai's breast except her nipple was having a maddening effect on the ninja girl. “Please, Andy,” Mai whimpered, breathing hotly into the blond man's ear. “Stop teasing me! Please, suck on my tit! I love to watch you suck it!”

Andy was quick to comply, closing his lips around Mai's areole, slurping up the whipped cream that was left on it, and then he started to tease her rock-hard nub, flicking his tongue rapidly over it.

“Oh, God, Andy!” His wife's cries in his ear became louder. “Aaah, it's so good!” As Andy continued to worship her perfect breasts, Mai reached down and grabbed his left hand, still coated in chocolate sauce, and brought it to her lips. Andy paused for just a moment in his sucking when he felt Mai's tongue circle slowly around his index finger. His blue eyes flicked upwards, then went wide as he saw Mai gently gripping the palm of his hand, licking the length of his finger, cleaning off the sweet, chocolatey syrup that still lingered on it.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned softly as she worked, clearly enjoying the taste. However, she paused when she noticed Andy staring. “Don't stop, Andy,” she whispered to him. “You do me, I do you. That's how this works.”

Andy did not need any further words of encouragement, and resumed sucking his wife's beautiful breasts, using his free hand to squeeze and fondle them as he ravished Mai's nipples with his tongue. Mai resumed her own sucking as well. She now had two of Andy's fingers inside her mouth, and was working her lips up and down them, loving the taste of the chocolate, but loving even more the effect it was having on her husband, as Andy began to suck her sensitive nipples even harder.

Finally, Andy's digits had been licked clean. Andy, meanwhile, had only licked up about half the chocolate sauce on Mai's breasts, and had been spreading the rest over her tanned body as he had fondled her, but Mai didn't seem to care. Andy stood up straighter and pressed his lips to hers. Mai tasted the chocolate and whipped cream on his mouth, and began to lick his lips and chin with small, quick strokes, getting up every drop of the sweet concoctions with her tongue.

After she was done, Mai moved a little closer, rubbing her huge breasts against the solid muscle of Andy's pecs, transferring a little of the chocolate sauce onto them. “I'm so fucking wet right now, Andy,” she whispered breathlessly. “Are you ready for the next course of your breakfast?” She stepped back from him then, and leaned against the door frame, her brown eyes flicking down to the whipped cream “panties” below her waistline.

“I'm always ready to taste you,” Andy whispered, lowering himself to his knees on the thick, plush carpeting. The heady, musky scent of Mai's arousal drifted forward to tantalize him like a rare vintage of wine.

“Be sure to get all the cream, baby,” Mai purred, and ran a hand through Andy's blond hair. Andy licked his lips as his face moved closer to her mound...

He started up at the hips, his tongue moving in long, curling strokes as he lapped up the side strings of whipped topping trailing away from the “panties.” Mai shuddered with pleasure at the feel of Andy's warm tongue on her flesh. Andy felt these small movements and took his time, making sure he'd gotten every last bit of cream off the wide, sumptuous curve of her hips.

The scent of arousal wafting from her nether-lips grew stronger, as Andy's teasing made Mai even wetter. The blond ninja couldn't help but notice that her inner thighs glistened faintly now, coated with her juices. He continued to tease her as he licked the triangle of whipped cream on her mound, starting at the bottom where it met the apex of Mai's outer labia, then he ran his tongue slowly, slowly up her creamy-soft skin, through her well-groomed patch of short, curly pubic hair, until he reached the top, and then he would look up at Mai as he slowly drew his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing the whipped cream on it.

Andy had eaten about half the cream in his manner, when the small shudders racking Mai's body became more pronounced, and the kunoichi gripped his hair tightly with both hands and tried to shove his face into her hot muff. “Andy...” she half-moaned, half-whimpered. “I can't take it anymore. Please... eat my pussy, Andy! I _need _to feel your tongue in me!”

Andy was only too happy to oblige, and allowed Mai to shove his face up against her wet pink folds. The instant his lips touched her pussy, Mai felt a shockwave of pleasure ripple through every inch of her body. “Oh, _Andy!” _She threw her head back and cried towards the ceiling. As if Andy had triggered something beyond his and Mai's mutual lust, a loud clap of thunder echoed across the sky outside, at the moment his lips made contact.

Andy wasted no time lapping at her wet sex, feeling the intense heat build within her as he ran his tongue up and down her swollen labia. As he'd done so many times before, while he licked her nether-lips, he brought two fingers up to their apex and began to stroke lightly, coaxing Mai's clit from beneath its fleshy hood.

“Oh, _God_, Andy!” Mai started to grind against his mouth. “Oh, sweet fucking Jesus! Mmmm, yes, don't stop! Oh, my fucking God...” As her cries filled the room, Andy pushed his tongue inside of her, flicking upwards into her sex, while he lightly pinched her clit. Andy felt Mai's juices trickle down his chin in response to this, and began to pinch harder.

“Oh, it's so good, Andy! Yes, baby, keep licking me! Oh, God. Uuuuh!”

Andy's tongue lashed rapidly into her, massaging the soft cushion of her vaginal roof. That combined with his rubbing of her clit was enough to push Mai past her breaking point. “Oh, Andy!” She gasped loudly. “Oh, yes! Oh, God, I'm fucking cumming!” Right after she said this, her grinding against his mouth stopped, and she screamed out in pleasure as the walls of her sex convulsed rapidly. Her warm juices overflowed, gushing down Andy's chin, and Andy lapped with his tongue, slurping up as much of her honey as he could.

Finally, Mai relaxed his grip on Andy's head, and her body sagged slightly as she sank heavily back against the doorframe. Andy rose to his feet, slipped an arm around his wife's slender waist, and held her close to him as she came down from her orgasm.

Mai slipped her own arms around the back of his neck, her incredible bosom pressing against Andy's chest, and licked up the small bit of whipped cream stuck to the tip of Andy's nose. Her lips then moved against her husband's, kissing him passionately, tasting the sweetness of cream and chocolate mixing with the tangier flavor of her own love juices.

“Andy,” Mai whispered after she had licked as much of her honey as she could off his face. “I don't think I've ever cum so quickly before. It was watching you... lick that stuff off of me... God, it just made me _so_ hot!”

“I could feel that,” Andy whispered in her ear, his hands gently caressing up and down her back. “You looked so beautiful.”

Mai caressed his own back, and ground her body gently against his, rubbing more of the syrup and whipped topping still left on her flawless skin onto her husband. She also felt the tip of Andy's rigid manhood press against her hip, and it was giving her ideas. “Andy,” she whispered, her smile growing more lustful. “You've eaten _your _breakfast. Now it's my turn!”

“What do you have in mind?” Andy asked her. Mai answered his question by shoving him across the room, so Andy wound up flat on his back on the king-sized mattress. The next moment, Mai was on top of him, straddling his body with those long, incredibly toned legs of hers. Her thick, yet rock-hard thighs squeezed lightly against him as Mai's sweet red lips covered Andy's face with kisses. For a moment, he could not tell which felt more relaxing: the lighter-than-air sensation of the satin sheets beneath him, or the silky softness of Mai's supple body pressed against him from above.

“One of my favorite things to eat for breakfast,” Mai purred as her lips moved lower, kissing Andy's neck. “Is a nice, thick, meaty sausage. It always fills me up nicely! In more ways than one!” Mai then slid her hips backwards down Andy's stomach, thrusting her plump, round butt cheeks against his firm member, which was sticking straight up in the middle of his crotch. Andy shivered with delight as his cock was briefly sandwiched between those thick, fleshy globes. The ninja girl gave her ass a small shake, and ran her toned posterior slowly up the length of Andy's shaft. Slowly... then she slid her hips forward again, freeing his cock from its pleasant confines, and resumed kissing her husband's neck.

“Oh, Mai,” Andy sighed contentedly. “You drive me insane. But I love it!” He then ran his hands down Mai's back, until they were wrapped firmly around her buttocks. The blonde man began to squeeze them gently as Mai's soft lips continued to roam his upper body.

“Then you're gonna love this!” Mai purred in her bedroom voice, that perfect combination of sweet and sexy that always filled Andy with the overwhelming desire to pin her down and ravage her. The tempting kunoichi changed positions so that she was now straddling Andy's legs with her own. As she sat up straight, it was then Andy noticed that Mai had a can of Reddi-Wip in her hand.

“You got to lick me,” Mai said. “So it's only fair that I return the favor.” Mai smacked her lips as she popped the cap off the can, shook it, held the top down just below Andy's navel, and then pressed it down. Andy sucked in air as the slightly cold topping made contact with his bare skin. Keeping it pressed down, Mai slowly moved the can up the center of Andy's torso, creating a long, fluffy line of whipped cream that stretched from his pubic mound to his collarbone. Mai then placed a dollop on each of his nipples, earning another shiver from her husband.

Making sure Andy was watching, Mai leaned forward, then, pressing one of her huge breasts into the whipped cream. She then ran it slowly up his muscular body, her eyes keeping contact with his the whole time, using her soft, curvy flesh to make a furrow in the middle of the whipped cream line. When she reached the top, she cupped the bottom of her cream-covered breast, leaned forward more, presenting it to Andy. “What are you waiting for, my love?” She purred at him.

Andy needed no further invitation. Cupping Mai's generous breast in his own hand, Andy began to lap hungrily at her warm, voluptuous flesh, licking every last bit of cream off the enormous expanse of Mai's bosom. After he'd licked her breast clean, Mai shoved him gently back down against the mattress.

“My turn,” she said sweetly, and began her own decadent feast. She moved slowly back down Andy's torso, her tongue working in small, quick strokes as she licked up the furrow of whipped cream running down his middle. Eventually, she came to the dollops on his nipples, and started with the one on the left, taking it into her mouth, while at the same time slurping up the sweet, fluffy confection on top.

“Aaaah!” Andy gasped as Mai continued to slurp on his nipple, lightly raking it with her teeth, and then blowing cold air on it, raising goosebumps on Andy's naked flesh. He groaned in passion, and began to run his hands through Mai's long, copper-colored hair. She looked so incredibly sexy right now at the moment: on her knees, bent over her husband, her tongue working diligently, while at her opposite end the glorious curve of her buttocks stuck up like a letter “M.”

Mai moved to the other nipple next, moving more slowly with this one, taking her time as she ran her tongue up its surface, licking up all the cream. After it was clean, she gave it a little pinch, eliciting another groan from her husband, and then continued her trip downward, licking up as much cream as she could from his chiseled pecs and abs.

Finally, she came to his rigid member, standing firm at attention like a mighty redwood. Mai purred again she ran her fingers lightly up and down Andy's shaft. “Yes, I do love to stuff myself with a nice, fat sausage for breakfast,” she mused. “But first, we need to make sure that meat is tenderized.”

Andy quirked his brow at the mental image that word conjured up. “Um... Mai... that doesn't really sound...”

She giggled a little. “Yeah, sorry, that didn't sound sexy at all. That actually sounds like it would hurt.” She shrugged. “But what I'm about to do definitely _won't _hurt.” So saying, she took the can of whipped cream, put a generous dollop on the bulbous head of Andy's hard cock.

Mai then took her time licking the sweet substance off with small, quick strokes of her tongue, just as she'd done with the rest of Andy's body. Andy gasped as Mai worked his sensitive tip, gasps that became even more defined when Mai took the entire thing into her mouth and began to run her lips up and down the length of his shaft with great enthusiasm.

Andy sat up slightly, his mouth hanging open as he watched Mai go down on him. Despite the overwhelming pleasure flooding his senses, Andy once again found himself thinking about how lucky he was. As always, Mai's technique was incredible: those soft, full lips would bob up and down the length of his member several times, occasionally squeezing around his tip, then Mai would slowly remove it from her mouth and work it with her tongue, rapid strokes up and down his shaft like she was licking a popsicle to try and keep it from dripping.

But more than the incredible sensation of feeling his wife suck him, was the knowledge that this was all his. He could ask for something like this any time he wanted, and Mai would more than likely give it to him. Even though he preferred to only let Mai go down on him if she initiated it first, the fact that Andy _could _ask for it made him wonder once again just what the hell he'd done to deserve such a beautiful and devoted wife.

Those thoughts, however, quickly became lost in the amazing blowjob Mai was giving him. Andy reached down and ran one hand through her hair, gripping a small handful of it gently as Mai's hot, wet mouth once more bobbed up and down his length. Andy's other hand gripped one of Mai's plump, juicy butt cheeks. Overcome by the flood of pleasure, Andy lost himself for a moment, raised his hand, and slapped Mai's bountiful ass.

“Mmmmm,” this action initiated a muffled moan from his wife, who began to suck him harder. So Andy slapped her backside a few more times, pausing between slaps to massage the copious flesh and keep it from bruising.

“God, that feels incredible, Mai,” Andy groaned, as he watched her use her tongue once more. He remembered the taste of Mai that lingered on his own lips, and realized he hadn't quite gotten enough of that. So he placed his hands on Mai's shoulders and whispered: “Mai... please...”

Mai paused and gazed up at him, her lips glistening with her own spit. “Please what, Andy?”

“Please... sit on my face?”

Mai giggled and sat up, shoving Andy back down onto the bed. “I like the way you think, baby!” She then moved quickly into a sixty-nine position, lowering her magnificent hindquarters onto Andy's face, while she was facing the opposite way, her own face just inches from his cock.

The blonde ninja gazed in awe at the sight, as Mai's delicious rear end came down towards him, just close enough to avoid smothering him (though that would have been a wonderful way to go). She was straddling him with her legs, and Andy slowly ran his hands up her thighs, his breath catching in his throat as he caressed them. As he'd reflected earlier, his wife's body was a natural wonder, and her legs were no exception. The muscle in them was thick and firm, well-defined since many of the moves in Mai's repertoire centered around jumps and kicks, but their texture was like hot silk, even softer and smoother than the satin sheets Andy rested on. Mai knew that people saw her legs and her butt all the time, because of her fighting costume, so she was very meticulous about waxing them. Andy certainly wasn't complaining about the results.

Andy's hands then moved higher, towards the swell of her tight, yet plump booty, which loomed large in Andy's field of vision at the moment. He was unable to see over it, but judging by the wonderful sensations emanating from his loins, he could tell that Mai had resumed her mouth-work on his cock.

Andy groaned in pleasure, and started to fondle Mai's ass cheeks, feeling her smooth, creamy flesh fill his fingers. He felt something sticky on one of them, so he raised his head slightly and noticed that the chocolate syrup handprint he'd left on Mai's butt earlier was still there. The blonde man raised his head even higher, slowly began to run his tongue up the supple curve of Mai's bountiful ass. His tongue moved in long, flat strokes, licking up the sweet sauce still stuck to her flesh.

He heard Mai give a muffled moan, followed by a loud slurp as she sucked his cock a bit more vigorously. While he continued to lick Mai's butt cheek, Andy brought his hand to her warm cleft, slowly ran a finger up and down its entrance, his touch light as a feather. This elicited a small whimper from his lover. “Ah! Oh, Ahn-ree!” Mai tried to speak around her husband's penis in her mouth. Encouraged, Andy slipped two fingers inside her, and began to pump slowly, while he licked every last bit of syrup off his wife's perfect rear.

“Oh, Andy!” Mai gasped, having removed her mouth from his cock. A few moments ago, a familiar salty taste had begun to seep into her mouth, and she knew her husband was leaking precum. So she had slowed down a bit to keep him from going off too soon, and was now softly stroking the base of his cock, occasionally running her tongue up and down his shaft.

Andy's response was to add a third finger to the mix and pump even harder, stoking the flames of his wife's passion even more. “Ah, yeah!” Mai cried out loud and started to back her snatch into Andy's fingers every time he thrust them forward. Andy could feel the soft, yet perky swell of her breasts rub against his abs, while Mai kept stroking the base of his shaft. “Oh, Andy! Mmmm, it's so good! Give me more! Please!”

Andy was eager to comply, pulling his fingers out of her and switching over to his mouth. He pressed his lips against his wife's slit and began to lap with his tongue, teasing her labia with the same broad strokes he'd used to lick the syrup from her ass. As he pleasured her with his mouth, his hands closed once more around her buttocks, squeezing and fondling them.

Between Andy licking at her pussy and also worshipping her ass and thighs with his hands, Mai was neglecting things on her end. Her moans of passion filled the room, mixing with the sounds of the storm outside, and she was finding it harder to concentrate on stroking his shaft. Andy, however, didn't really care. Pleasuring Mai's incredible body was more than enough to keep his precum flowing.

“Andy!” She moaned, her honey trickling out of her once more. Andy licked up every drop of the warm, tangy sweetness, then shifted down a little with his mouth, the tip of his tongue rapidly flicking over his wife's clit. “Aaaah! Oh, that's so good! Don't stop, my love! Oooooh, you're so fucking good!”

Andy's mouth closed around her hardened bud, pinching it between his lips while his tongue continued to work its smooth surface. While still fondling Mai's ass cheeks with one hand, he brought his other hand down and reinserted three fingers into her love tunnel once more, pumping her in tandem with working her clit.

“_Yes_!” Mai threw her head back, long auburn hair whipping wildly about her, and began to grind her hips against her husband's face, practically smothering him with her immaculate butt cheeks. “Oh, yes, Andy! Oh, I think I'm gonna cum!”

Andy felt the soft, warm walls of her sex clench around his fingers, and he began to pump harder, slamming them into her while he vigorously sucked on her clit. Seconds later, Mai felt an explosion of ecstasy rip through her loins, and her screams rivaled that of the thunder outside, threatening to shake the walls of the bedroom. Andy pulled his fingers out of her right before a flood of her warm honey squirted from her pussy all over his face.

“Oh, yes!” Mai gasped as she came down from her orgasm. “Oh, Andy...” A few seconds later, Mai rolled off him onto the mattress, still breathing hard, her beautifully tanned skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Andy sat up on the bed and laughed a little when he saw a large mound of whipped cream on the bedsheets next to his legs. Mai had still been holding the can of Reddi-Wip in her right hand while they'd sixty-nined, and apparently she'd pressed down on the top of the can during her orgasm.

“What's... so funny?” Mai panted as she turned her head slightly, and then saw what Andy was laughing it. Though she was still catching her breath, Mai laughed a little, too. “Oh... whoops.” She quickly tossed the can of whipped topping onto the floor.

“Hey, it's only whipped cream,” Andy said. “And as long as the sheets are dirty...” Andy then grabbed a corner of the satin bedsheet and used it to wipe his face.

Mai sat up on the bed now, as well, and closed the short distance between them. “We've been eating well so far, Andy,” she said, that seductive smile back on her lips. “But, now... it's time for the main course.”

Andy started to move forward, but Mai stopped him by putting her hands on his knees. “No, no, honey... let's start like this.” She helped guide Andy into a sitting position with his legs folded pretzel-style. She then wrapped her legs around his lower back in the same style, moving onto his lap in the lotus style. Andy once more found his breath catching in his throat as Mai raised her hips, lining her dripping-wet pussy up with her husband's cock.

“Mai...” He whispered at the glorious sight before him. “I want you so badly...”

Mai hovered there for another moment, teasing him as long as she could. Then she connected. Both newlyweds gasped, their eyes rolling back in their heads as Mai lowered herself onto him, her tight pink nether-lips sliding down his shaft, until Andy was sheathed to the hilt inside her soft, wet folds. “You... you've got me, Andy,” she moaned as she started to grind against him, her short auburn curls intertwining with Andy's light yellow. “Any time... any way... my body... my heart... my soul... they're yours for the rest of our lives.”

Andy moaned as well, feeling the tight walls of Mai's pussy wrapped around his shaft. But what drove him even crazier than that feeling... was the words his wife had just spoken. “I love you so much, Mai,” he whispered, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Their hands joined together at their sides, fingers interlocking, as their tongues danced and loins undulated in perfect sexual rhythm.

The lotus position was not very ideal for thrusting, so Mai could do little more except grind against Andy with his member completely engorged in her. But it _was _an ideal position for the two lovers to enjoy each others' bodies, a fact they took full advantage of. Mai's hands roamed the solid muscle of Andy's back, occasionally pinching his toned glutes, while her lips roamed his face, neck and chest. Andy kissed Mai back where he could, and had his own hands wrapped around her thick, round ass cheeks, squeezing and stroking her ample rear as much as possible. Andy also did his best to move his hips in time with his wife's grinding, loving the feel of her mound brushing against his own, the intense heat of her sex bearing down on his cock from all sides.

His animal instincts were starting to take over, and Andy knew they would need to change positions soon. But before that, there was another type of hunger he needed to satisfy. Andy reached over to the large mound of whipped cream Mai had ejected onto the sheets and scooped up a generous handful of the fluffy white confection. He then smeared it liberally all over Mai's huge, perky breasts, and started to lick it off.

The ninja girl's moaning grew louder, she ground harder against his crotch, and she arched her back slightly, thrusting her ample chest more prominently into her husband's face. Andy licked the surfaces of her soft flesh mounds with long strokes, then he latched onto one of her nipples and began to suck it eagerly, his lips working her plump areola while his tongue flicked over the hardened tip of her nub. Andy continued to squeeze both her breasts as he sucked, occasionally rolling and pinching the opposite nipple with his fingertips.

“Mmmm, yes, baby!” His wife moaned into his ear, grinding as vigorously as she could on his lap. “God, it feels so good! You look so hot playing with my tits! And you're the only one who can, Andy! No other man is allowed to touch them! Only you! They're your personal playground, my love!”

Encouraged by this, Andy smooshed them against one another, so the hard, pink caps of her nipples were almost touching, and began to flick his tongue rapidly back and forth between her nubs. Mai pressed her body even closer to Andy's, their combined moans nearly drowning out the sound of the storm outside.

Finally, Andy felt that he had paid enough respect to his wife's perfect breasts. Moving very suddenly, he changed positions so that they were facing the other way, with Andy on his knees, and Mai on her back, head resting on the pillow, her seductive landscape spread out before him. Mai's hips were slightly off the ground, her legs resting against Andy's torso, and her ankles hooked over his shoulders.

Somehow, Andy had managed to keep his cock sheathed in Mai the entire time. Not that she was complaining. For a moment, they were illuminated by a flash of lightning, and the blonde ninja clearly saw the shadows of the rainwater running down the windows outside, shadows that played across the tanned, silky flesh of his wife's incredible body. His blue eyes locked onto her brown, the light in them shining with a possessive hunger, while Mai's own deep irises shown with the light of one who was aching to be possessed.

Then another thunderclap echoed through the room like a gunshot, louder than any of the others they'd heard that morning, and Andy began to thrust into Mai's tight pussy at a steady rhythm. The hot, heavy moaning from both ninjas began to fill the bedroom, a storm of passion that threatened to rival the wind and driving rain outside.

“Uh! Oh, Andy! Oh, God! Yes, give it to me, baby! Fill me up with that cock!”

“Mai... Uuungh... Oh, Mai! Your body feels incredible!”

“It... it... belongs to you, Andy! Oooooh... oh, yeah... oh, take this body, Andy! Fill it with your cum!”

“Gaaah! Ngh! Oh... Oh, Mai... I... ngh... I love you!”

“Oh, I love you, Andy! I love you so much! Keep fucking me!”

Andy was only too happy to oblige, and began to thrust more rapidly, reaching a speed of almost three per second. Mai cried out and arched her back, reaching behind her to grip the headboard on the hotel bed, and lifted herself up slightly to make it easier for Andy to pump into her.

Andy wrapped his hands tighter around the soft, yet toned flesh of her thighs and continued to churn away at Mai's tight pussy. Her huge breasts bounced vigorously like heaping bowls of Jell-O in time with his thrusts. Andy stared wide-eyed at the sight, mesmerized by the steady, repetitive motion of those jiggling mounds of bountiful flesh.

“Aaah! Oh, Mai! God, you're so beautiful!”

“_You_ are too, Andy! Oh, you feel so good inside me! Mmmm, fuck me harder!”

Andy was putting everything he had into it now. The sweaty slapping of his loins against Mai's as he continued to pound her grew louder in the room, as rhythmic as the rain drumming against the windows outside.

“Aaaaaaah, yeah!” Mai cried out as another flash of lightning briefly flickered outside. Her lithe body had grown slippery with sweat, which plastered her auburn bangs to her forehead. Andy was finding it harder to keep a grip on her thighs, so he moved his hands lower, grasping the curve of her hips, and continued his frantic pace inside of her. “Andy! Oh, Andy, it's so fucking good! Give it to me, baby!”

Andy slowed down a little bit after hearing that, and backed himself out of her until only the head of his cock was sheathed in her glistening labia. He paused for a split-second, then thrust forward as hard as he could, slamming himself balls-deep into her.

_“Yes!” _Mai screamed as he roughly buried his shaft to the hilt in her. Andy continued that for several more minutes, as the hard, deep back-and-forth motion was clearly having a good affect on Mai. As Andy continued his rough pounding, Mai could feel herself being pushed ever closer to the edge.

“Andy!” She moaned. “Oh, yeah, baby, keep stuffing me with that cock! Oh, God, you're gonna make me cum!”

Upon hearing that, Andy resumed a more hectic pace, ramming her so fast his loins became a blur. Their moans of passion now drowned out the thunder outside, and Andy felt Mai clenching down on his member, knew she was getting close. He was close, as well, and summoned every ounce of his control as he thrust into her pussy, to keep himself from releasing his load until Mai came first.

The ninja girl felt a tingling in her loins, which always happened right before Andy made her explode. “Andy! Oh, God, it's happening! Uuuuuh, I'm cumming! AN-DEEEEEEEEE!” Mai arched her back and screamed his name as her orgasm overwhelmed every facet of her being. Andy felt her contracting rapidly around his shaft, followed by an outpouring of her juices, as Mai’s desire squirted from the entrance to her pussy, soaking both her husband’s thighs and also the fitted sheet beneath them.

As always, the intense sensation of her climax pushed Andy past his breaking point, and he thrust forward as his own climax happened hard and deep within her. “Oh, God, Mai!” He cried in passion. “Oh MAAAAAAAAI!”

Mai gasped with pleasure as she felt Andy’s rigid member convulsing against the walls of her sex, spilling out his seed into her womb. Andy began to thrust as he inseminated Mai, timing it so he was as deep inside her as possible each time he spurted. After one final thrust, one last shot of spunk, Mai’s pussy had milked him dry. Andy slowly lowered his wife’s hips back down onto the mattress, then leaned over and gently kissed her eyes. “You’re amazing, Mai,” he whispered, then he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back on the mattress, eyes shut, his breath coming in heavy gasps.

Mai was also on her back, with her legs apart, waiting for the world to stop spinning. After a few minutes, she felt her husband’s cum start to ooze from her pussy, making the large wet spot under her even bigger. “I gotta go pee,” Andy heard her whisper. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Andy gave a small laugh. “I don’t think I can move right now, even if I wanted to.” He then heard Mai get up from the bed, heard her soft footfalls on the carpet as she entered the bathroom, heard the door shut. A minute later, he heard the sound of running water, followed by the click of the door opening again. Then he felt the familiar warmth of his wife’s toned body snuggle up against him, followed by the feel of her hot, sweet breath on his face, as her soft, full lips gently brushed his eyelids. Andy then felt those same lips lightly touching his ear.

“I love you so much, Andy,” Mai whispered. “I’m so happy you came into my life all those years ago, and I’m so happy that you’re my husband. We really do belong to each other now.”

Andy opened his eyes then, gazed lovingly up at her face. He reached up and brushed a few locks of her auburn hair out of her eyes. For a brief moment, he found himself remembering his first look at Mai in her wedding dress, recalling how everyone else in the room seemed to disappear as she walked down the aisle towards him. In that moment, Andy had never witnessed a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

Then his thoughts came back to the present, and he spoke: “Mai, you’re the most special girl I’ve ever met. There’s no one else like you in the world. Once upon a time, I... wouldn’t have thought I was capable of loving another person this much. But everything you and I have lived through together... just made me realize how much you mean to me. I... I love you... with all my heart, Mai, and... I'm happy you're my wife. I’d... be lost without you.”

The ninja girl’s large brown eyes began to gleam with happy tears. So many nights growing up, she'd dreamed of the day Andy would say things like this to her. Now, she no longer needed to dream. “Oh, Andy...” she whispered, and then Andy pulled her body against his, pressed his lips firmly to hers. It was more than just a kiss, no mere flesh-to-flesh contact. This was the same as when Andy had kissed Mai for the first time in Jerusalem, the same as when he’d kissed her that night in South Town, after professing his love for her, the same as their kiss in the forest behind the dojo after Andy proposed, or their first kiss on the altar as a newly married couple. It was a moment where two souls blended together into one, more erotic than sex, but also more pure than anything else in the world.

As always, Mai found herself unable to breathe as her heart and soul was entwined to her husband’s through the magic of that kiss. Though neither wanted it to end, eventually they needed to come up for air.

Andy smiled as he gently wiped away the tears on Mai’s face, then the kunoichi settled back down against him. She lay half on top of him, her left thigh draped over his body, her warm slit pressing against his hip, her head resting on his chest. Andy had one arm around her, his hand cupping the generous swell of Mai’s buttocks, while his other hand softly stroked her hair.

The bedsheets had been soiled by their love play, damp and sticky now with chocolate, whipped cream, and sexual fluids, so the two snuggled above the covers, away from the wet spots, using their body heat to keep each other warm, and listening to the rain outside. After they’d been dozing for a while, Andy felt his wife stirring against him.

“So, Andy,” Mai asked him, propping her head up using her elbow. “Did you enjoy breakfast in bed?”

“I _really_ enjoyed it,” Andy said. “You looked so beautiful in that bikini, and I appreciate that you did all that work just for me. But we might want to save it for special occasions. We _did_ make quite a mess in here.”

Mai giggled. “You can say that again. If we do this at home, we'll need to clean it up ourselves. Yeah, I agree it should be a special occasion thing, birthdays and such. But I gotta be honest: I may make up some occasions to wear it. Watching you lick that stuff off my body... God, I was getting _so _fucking wet.”

Andy smiled and gently caressed her soft cheek. “I could tell. I don't know if you've ever cum that fast.”

They lay together for a little longer, and then Andy reached over to the other side of the bed, ran a hand across the large wet spot they’d made. “Shall we call housekeeping to change the sheets?” He asked.

“Mmmm,” Mai answered, as she nuzzled his pec with her cheek. “Let’s do that later. First I wanna rinse off in the shower, then I’m gonna cook us an actual breakfast.”

“It might be closer to brunch by then,” Andy said with a laugh.

“Well, we’ve got nowhere to be,” Mai countered. “I wish we could go to the beach today, but if we’re stuck inside, we might as well make the most of things.” As she spoke, she began to caress her husband’s chest lightly with her fingertips. “We can eat brunch, snuggle in bed, watch some movies, order some dinner and champagne from room service, take a dip in the jacuzzi, have lots of hot, steamy sex...”

Andy gave a small shudder, as Mai’s hand began to move lower, stroking his abs. “I like the way you think,” he said to his wife.

Mai giggled and sat up slightly again. “Okay, Andy, let’s lay down some ground rules for our rainy day activities. First, we are to remain naked at all times. You can put something on if you have to go outside or answer the door, but as long as we are alone in the suite, clothing is forbidden.”

Andy gave another shudder, this one more noticeable. Seeing Mai in her birthday suit, nothing but bare skin from head to toe, without a single stitch of clothing, was always more than enough to get the blood flowing to his loins. “Okay, Mai,” he told her. “That’s fair.”

“Great!” Mai said with another giggle. “This leads me to the second rule: before the day is over, I expect you to take me at least once in every room of the suite.”

“I think I can handle that,” Andy said with a shrug. He was already sporting a half-mast at the thought of being forced to spend a whole day indoors having sex with his gorgeous new bride.

“And the third and final rule...” Mai’s voice dropped to a whisper now, her hand moving even lower on Andy’s muscular body. “Inappropriate touching of any kind... is very much encouraged.” Her fingertips were now lightly stroking the edges of the bright yellow thatch of pubic hair resting above her husband’s cock.

Andy’s half-mast quickly stiffened into a full-fledged hard-on, and he responded by wrapping his hands around the voluptuous curve of Mai’s ample breasts, squeezing and massaging those huge mounds of creamy flesh in time with Mai stroking his short curls.

After a few minutes of this, however, Mai suddenly pulled away and got up from the bed. “Come on, Andy, lets go shower and then eat!” She said, and started to bounce cheerfully towards the bathroom. Once more, Andy watched the thick, round globes of her buttocks jiggle ever so slightly as she walked, but this time he also noticed the hot pink pearl of her snatch, the thin strands of dried semen on the insides of her thighs, and it was giving him other ideas. Andy rose from the bed and quickly followed his wife into the bathroom.

Mai was busy turning on the shower when she felt something firm press against the tight swell of her ass. She tried to ignore it and continued to turn the knob, but Andy began to rub the bulbous head of his cock up and down the ample curves of her perfect butt cheeks. At the same time, his arms wrapped around her front side, one hand closing around her left breast, while his other hand lightly began to stroke the entrance to her cleft.

“Ah-Andy!” Mai gasped. “C-come on. N-n-not now. I’m hungry. Let’s... j-just shower, okay?”

“I’m hungry, too,” Andy whispered hotly in her ear, as his hands continued to roam the heavenly contours of Mai’s angelic body. Two of his fingers pushed their way inside her slit, made easier by the fact that Mai was already aroused by his touch, her juices dripping onto the bathroom floor.

“N-n-no, Andy, suh-save it for later,” she managed to say, though this was followed by a low moan. The kunoichi might have been protesting verbally, but otherwise she made no efforts to try and move Andy’s hands off of her, instead bringing her own hand down to her inflamed sex to join in the stroking.

Encouraged by this, Andy whispered to her: “If you want me to stop... just say stop.”

Mai suddenly turned on her heels, grabbed Andy, and shoved him inside the shower. She followed him in and slid the door shut, then pinned him against the wall. “Don’t you _dare _stop,” she whispered, then attacked his mouth with a ravenous kiss, her tongue flailing wildly against his own, while Andy moved his hand back down between her legs.

A few minutes later, Mai was bent over underneath the showerhead, her huge breasts smooshed up against the door, whimpering softly as her erect nipples rubbed up and down on the frosted glass, sending delightful waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. Andy was behind her, squeezing the copious flesh of her rear, lining his cock up with the entrance to her eager pussy, all while a cascade of hot water ran down their naked bodies, filling the bathroom with steam.

And it was about to get steamier. “Fuck me, baby!” Mai purred at her husband. “Fuck me hard!”

Right before Andy complied with her, Mai reflected how even though they were stuck indoors today on their honeymoon in paradise, at least they’d be making the most of this rainy day. Then Andy slammed roughly into her from behind, which made any further coherent thought quite impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL NOTES
> 
> So, I have actually been to the Hawaiian Islands, and they are very relaxed there. I saw several topless women at beaches, and no one seemed to care. As well they shouldn't, because female nipples are not evil.
> 
> Also, I don't recommend that anyone ever have sex on a beach. EVER. Sand is loaded with bacteria.
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed my latest offering to the library of Andy/Mai sexy fun times. Once again, I kind of want to take up smoking so I can have a cigarette right now. ( ;
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
